Der Winter naht (Episode)
"Der Winter naht" (im Original: "Winter is Coming") ist die erste Episode der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones und damit die erste Folge der gesamten Serie, ausgenommen davon ist die nicht ausgestrahlte Pilot-Folge. Regie führte Tim Van Patten und das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D.B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 17. April 2011 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 2. November 2011 auf Sky Atlantic HD. Inhalt Jenseits der Festung Winterfell wird ein Deserteur der Nachtwache aufgegriffen. Seine Schilderungen wecken bei Lord Eddard Stark Besorgnis über die Geschehnisse in dem unwirklichen Land nördlich der Mauer. Kurz darauf erfährt Ned, dass sein Mentor und die rechte Hand des Königs, Jon Arryn in Königsmund, der Hauptstadt von Westeros, plötzlich verstorben ist. König Robert Baratheon ist bereits auf dem Weg nach Winterfell, um seinem alten Freund Eddard den frei gewordenen Posten der "Hand des Königs" anzubieten. Unterdessen schmiedet der verbannte Viserys Targaryen auf der anderen Seite des Meeres Pläne, den Eisernen Thron zurückzuerobern. Um an die Macht zu gelangen, möchte er das Kriegervolk der Dothraki an sich binden, indem er seine schöne Schwester Daenerys mit deren Anführer Khal Drogo verheiratet. König Robert Baratheon trifft, zusammen mit seiner Ehefrau, Königin Cersei und anderen Mitgliedern der Familie Lennister, bei den Starks in Winterfell ein. Mit von der Partie sind Cerseis Zwillingsbruder Jaime, ihr kleinwüchsiger Bruder Tyrion und ihr 12-jähriger Sohn und Thronfolger Joffrey. Unfähig seinem alten Freund und König zu widersprechen, bereitet sich Eddard darauf vor, nach Königsmund aufzubrechen. Sein unehelicher Sohn Jon Schnee beschließt dagegen gen Norden zu reisen, um sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen. Begleitet wird er von Tyrion, dem Bruder der Königin. Doch der Unfall von Neds zweitjüngsten Sohne Bran droht ihren Aufbruch zu verzögern … :Text: RTL II Handlung Jenseits der Mauer thumb|300px|[[Will, Gared und Weymar Rois reiten auf Patrouille]] Die Episode beginnt mit einer Szene, in der drei Wächter der Nachtwache - Will, Gared und Ser Weymar Rois - jenseits der Mauer, einer magisch errichteten Barriere aus Eis am nördlichen Ende des Königreiches, im Verfluchten Wald, dem Waldgebiet jenseits der Mauer, auf Patrouille gehen. In den Ländern des ewigen Winters nördlich der Mauer sammeln sich nach Berichten von Augenzeugen die sogenannten Wildlinge, unbezähmbare Völker des Nordens, in großer Zahl. Will findet im Wald die verstümmelten Leichen einiger Wildlinge, die in einem bestimmten Muster angeordnet sind, darunter auch den Körper eines toten Mädchens, welches an einen Baum angenagelt scheint. Voller Angst flieht Will und erstattet seinen Brüdern Bericht. Rois tut die Entdeckung erst ab und übergeht den Rat von Gared, zurück zur Mauer zu kehren und dort dem Lord Kommandanten Bericht zu erstatten, da ihnen aufgetragen wurde, die Wildlinge zu verfolgen. Obwohl diese augenscheinlich tot sind und sich dieses Vorgehen daher erübrigen würde, verlangt Rois die Leichen zu sehen. thumb|300px|Das untote Wildlingsmädchen Als sie an der Stelle ankommen, sind die Körper verschwunden. Will beharrt darauf, dass er die Leichen gesehen habe. Rois schickt ihn wieder los um das Verschwinden der Leichen aufzuklären. Währenddessen werden die zwei Wächter von Weißen Wanderern, übernatürlich und nicht menschlich erscheinenden Wesen, überrascht und Rois getötet. Gared gelingt zunächst die Flucht, doch er wird von den Wanderern eingeholt. Währenddessen sieht Will das untote Wildlingsmädchen, welches nun aufrecht geht und ihn mit unnatürlich eisblauen Augen ansieht. Als Gared zu Will aufschließen kann, wird er von den Weißen Wanderern gefasst und getötet. Seinen Kopf wirft der Weiße Wanderer vor Wills Füße. In Westeros Nach der Eröffnungssequenz werden die Starks von Winterfell vorgestellt, darunter Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark, seine Frau, Lady Catelyn Stark und seine sechs Kinder: ihr Erbe Robb, ihre ältere Tochter Sansa, die jüngere Tochter Arya, der zehnjährige Sohn Bran und ihr jüngster Sohn, Rickon. Ebenfalls eingeführt wird Neds unehelicher Sohn Jon Schnee. Ned wird durch Ser Rodrik Cassel, dem Waffenmeister der Burg Winterfell, informiert, dass ein Deserteur der Nachtwache, Will, der junge Wächter aus dem Prolog, in der Nähe von Winterfell gefangen genommen worden ist. Dessen Bericht zufolge hätten die Weißen Wanderer ihn und seine Begleiter im Wald überfallen und ihn als einzigen der drei Wächter am Leben gelassen. Ned nimmt seine Söhne Robb, Jon und Bran mit zu dem Ort in den Hügeln vor Winterfell, an dem der Wächter gefangen genommen wurde, um ihnen zu zeigen, was mit Wächtern geschieht, wenn sie ihren Eid brechen und die Wacht an der Mauer verlassen. Nach ein paar letzten Worten des Wächters, mit denen er für sein Verhalten um Verzeihung bittet, zieht Ned Eis, das Ahnenschwert der Starks aus der Scheide und enthauptet den jungen Deserteur. Als Bran seinen Vater fragt, was der Wächter mit seinen Worten über die Wanderer gemeint hätte, bezeichnet Ned dessen Worte als Hirngespinste eines Wahnsinnigen und meint, die Weißen Wanderer seien bereits seit Jahrhunderten ausgestorben. thumb|300px|Die Gruppe beugt sich über einen toten [[Schattenwolf]] Auf dem Rückweg finden die Starks eine tote Schattenwölfin und ihre fünf überlebenden Welpen. Ned Stark ist über die Anwesenheit eines Schattenwolfs besorgt, da diese sonst nur in den Gebieten nördlich der Mauer vorkommen. Da der Schattenwolf das Siegel der Familie Stark ist und es so viele Jungtiere gibt, wie Stark Kinder hat (sogar einen schneeweißen Welpen für Jon), nehmen sie die Jungtiere als künftige Begleiter für die Kinder mit in die Burg. Zurück in Winterfell, informiert Catelyn ihren Mann darüber, dass Jon Arryn, die rechte Hand des Königs und Eddards alter Mentor, in Königsmund, dem Sitz des Königs und seines Gefolges im Süden von Westeros, unerwartet verstorben sei. Die Mitteilung berichtet auch davon, dass der König selbst nach Winterfell kommen wird. Ned befürchtet, dass dieser ihn selbst aufgrund ihrer alten Freundschaft nach Königsmund holen und zur Hand des Königs machen will. thumb|300px|Die Kolonne des Königs kommt in [[Winterfell an. (Bild: Jaime Lennister)]] Kurz darauf trifft der königliche Hof in Winterfell ein, an der Spitze König Robert Baratheon, seine Frau Königin Cersei, ihre drei Kinder Prinz Joffrey, Prinzessin Myrcella und der Jüngste, Prinz Tommen. Außerdem ist Roberts Schwager, Jaime Lennister, der Zwillingsbruder von Cersei und ein Mitglied der Königsgarde und auch ihr jüngerer Bruder Tyrion Lennister, ein Kleinwüchsiger, mit nach Winterfell gereist. Nach kurzer, aber herzlicher Begrüßung seines alten Freundes Ned Stark, möchte König Robert sofort die Familiengruft der Starks aufsuchen, um die Toten zu ehren, was zu einem kurzen Streitgespräch mit seiner Ehefrau Cersei führt. Im unterirdischen Gewölbe der Gruft trauert Robert an der dortigen Gedenkstatue um Neds verstorbene Schwester Lyanna Stark, seiner ehemaligen Verlobten und großen Liebe, die vor Jahren im zurückliegenden Krieg gegen die damaligen Herrscher von Westeros, das Haus Targaryen, unter nicht ganz geklärten Umständen umgekommen war. Robert gesteht seinem alten Freund, dass er - außer Ned - niemandem um sich herum traue. Er entscheidet, Ned zur neuen rechten Hand des Königs zu ernennen, um in Königsmund wenigstens einen Vertrauten und treuen Kämpfer bei sich zu haben. Um das Bündnis zwischen den beiden Familien zu festigen, schlägt er die Verlobung von Neds Tochter Sansa und seinem Sohn Joffrey vor. Ned reagiert zunächst zurückhaltend auf diese Ansinnen. Bei der anschließenden Willkommensfeier wird Sansa der Königin vorgestellt und es kommt zu einem kurzen Gespräch zwischen Ned Stark und Jaime Lennister, der - nachdem er am Ende des Krieges zwischen den herrschenden Targaryens und Roberts Truppen dem damalig herrschenden "irren König" sein Schwert in den Rücken gestoßen hatte - von vielen nur noch als "Königsmörder" bezeichnet wird. Am selben Abend besucht Eddards Bruder Benjen Stark, ein Mitglied der Nachtwache, Winterfell und unterhält sich mit Jon Schnee, welcher als Bastardsohn von Eddard nicht zur Feier eingeladen wurde, über dessen Wunsch, den Brüdern der Nachtwache beizutreten. Das Gespräch wird von Tyrion Lennister belauscht, der anschließend Jon rät, mit seinem Bastardstatus zu leben und das Beste daraus zu machen. Er selbst gehöre aufgrund seines Zwergenwuchses auch zu denen, die von ihren Vätern verachtet und zurückgesetzt werden. thumb|300px|[[Bran entdeckt Jaime und Cersei Lennister beim Geschlechtsverkehr]] In der Nacht erhält Catelyn eine beunruhigende Nachricht von ihrer Schwester, der Witwe des verstorbenen Lord Arryn. Diese vermutet, ihr Ehemann Jon sei von den Lennisters ermordet worden und ist deswegen aus Königsmund nach Hohenehr, ihrem Familiensitz, geflohen. Ned, der anfangs gezögert hat, die Position der rechten Hand des Königs zu akzeptieren, erkennt nun seine Pflicht und beschließt mit König Robert zu gehen, um seinen alten Freund in seiner neuen Rolle als Hand des Königs zu beschützen. Am nächsten Morgen zieht Ned mit Robert auf die Jagd und versichert ihm noch einmal, als seine Hand dienen zu wollen. Bran, der das Klettern an den Burgmauern von Winterfell genießt, klettert einen verlassenen Turm empor, wo er zufällig die Königin Cersei und ihren Bruder Jaime beim Liebesspiel überrascht. Um das Geheimnis der inzestuösen Beziehung zu wahren und mit den Worten "Was man nicht alles für die Liebe tut", stößt Jaime den jungen Bran aus dem Fenster des hohen Turms. In Essos thumb|300px|[[Daenerys Targaryen wird auf ihrer Hochzeit von Leuten beschenkt]] Auf dem östlichen Kontinent Essos soll die entmachtete und im Exil lebende Targaryenprinzessin Daenerys Targaryen nach dem Willen ihres Bruders, Prinz Viserys Targaryen, den mächtigen Khal Drogo, den Kriegsherren der Dothraki heiraten. Dieser befiehlt über mehrere zehntausend Krieger des wilden Reiter- und Nomadenvolks. Viserys Targaryen beabsichtigt, mit Drogo als Bündnispartner und dessen Streitmacht, den eisernen Thron in Westeros zurück zu erobern. Denn vor Robert Baratheon, der durch eine Rebellion an die Macht gekommen ist, hatte das Haus Targaryen über die Sieben Königslande geherrscht. Bei der Hochzeit, die von für sie primitiv anmutenden Ritualen begleitet ist, bekommt Daenerys drei versteinerte Dracheneier geschenkt. Ser Jorah Mormont - ein erfahrener Krieger, der aus Westeros fliehen musste - versichert ihr - wie schon ihrem Vater - seine Treue und Dienste. Nach der Hochzeitszeremonie wird Daenerys von ihrem neuen Ehemann an einen abgelegenen Platz an der Küste gebracht und dort entjungfert. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *siehe Besetzung Tode *Weymar Rois - getötet von Weißen Wanderern *Gared - geköpft von Weißer Wanderer *Will - von Eddard Stark mit Eis exekutiert *Jon Arryn Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Sean Bean als Lord Eddard Stark *Mark Addy als König Robert Baratheon *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Harry Lloyd als Prinz Viserys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Richard Madden als Robb Stark *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Jack Gleeson als Prinz Joffrey Baratheon *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister Weitere Hauptbesetzung *Jason Momoa als Khal Drogo Nebenbesetzung *Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin *Jamie Sives als Jory Cassel *Ron Donachie als Rodrik Cassel *Joseph Mawle als Benjen Stark *Roger Allam als Magister Illyrio Mopatis *Dar Salim als Qotho *Esme Bianco als Ros *Susan Brown als Septa Mordane *Bronson Webb als Will *John Standing als Lord Jon Arryn *Rob Ostlere als Ser Weymar Rois *Dermot Keaney als Gared *Art Parkinson als Rickon Stark *Callum Wharry als Prinz Tommen Baratheon *Aimee Richardson als Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Rania Zouari als ein Pentoshi-Diener *Ian Whyte als ein Weißer Wanderer 1 *Spencer Wilding als ein Weißer Wanderer 2 *Claire Wright als ein Wildlingsmädchen Stunt Darsteller *Ivailo Dimitrov als Mago Nicht im Abspann genannt *Boyd Rankin als Mikken *Tommy Dunne als Tommy *Owen Dickey als Winterfell-Bierausschenk *Robert Yates als Königsgardist *Unbekannt als Jeyne Pool *Unbekannt als Cohollo *Unbekannt als Haggo *Unbekannt als Preston Grünfeld Anmerkungen *In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 18 von 19 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung auf. *Jason Momoa wird als "Also Starring" (Gaststar) am Ende der Besetzungsliste im Abspann aufgeführt. Trivia *Der Titel der ersten Episode "Der Winter naht" leitet sich von den Worten des Hauses Stark ab. **Hier wird u.a. auf die kommende Bedrohung durch die Weißen Wanderer aus dem Norden angespielt, welche im Prolog erzählt wird. *Das Symbol in dem die Körper und Körperteile der toten Wildlinge bzw. Wiedergänger angeordnet sind, erinnert an die Griechischen Buchstaben Theta Θ oder Phi (Φ, φ). Diese beiden Formelzeichen, besonders das Konzept des Goldenen Schnittes, werden in der Serie immer wieder in Symbolen aufgegriffen. **In der Physik ist Theta Θ das Zeichen für die Celsius-Temperatur, was dementsprechend mit Kälte (Eis) und Wärme (Feuer) verbunden werden kann. Es kann auch eine Anspielung auf George R. R. Martins "Thousand Worlds"-Universum sein. Dort ist das Theta das Zeichen des Ökologischen Ingenieurkorps (ÖIK) des Erdimperiums, welches ökologische Waffen (wie die Saatgutschiffe - sogenannte Seuchensterne) im Krieg gegen die Hrangan, eine Rasse mit einem Kollektivbewusstsein, und ihre Sklavenrassen entwickelte. **Phi Φ, φ ist das Formelzeichen für die Goldene Zahl oder den , welches für das natürliche Teilungsverhältnis einer Strecke oder einer Größe steht. Das Prinzip des Goldenen Schnittes ist durch Euklid schon seit der Antike nachgewiesen und spielt nicht nur in der Mathematik und Informatik eine Rolle, sondern auch in der Kunst (z.B. bei Leonardo DaVinci), in der Architektur, in der Cinematografie und sogar in der Musik. Es findet sich auch in der Natur, beispielsweise bei der Anordnung von Blättern und in Blütenständen mancher Pflanzen wieder, spielt bei der Bildung von Spiralmustern (wie Schneckenhäusern, Galaxien wie der Milchstraße) eine Rolle. Objekte, welche diese Eigenschaften aufweisen, werden vom Menschen dementsprechend als besonders ästhetisch wahrgenommen und werden mit einem harmonischen Bild verbunden. **In der vorletzten/letzten Szene der Episode "Feuer und Blut" bildet Drogos Scheiterhaufen von oben betrachtet ebenso ein Theta oder Phi. Ebenso trägt Sansa einen Anhänger in der Folge der vierten Staffel, "Der Berg und die Viper", der wie eines der Formelzeichen aussieht. *Viserys' Blicken nach zu urteilen, fühlt er sich zu seiner Schwester Daenerys hingezogen. Dies kann damit erklärt werden, dass für die Targaryen Inzest über Generationen normal war, um das Blut rein zu halten. Viserys benutzt Daenerys und verheiratet sie nur an Drogo, um einen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen, es kann jedoch normal sein, dass er sie auch für sich will. *In der Freien Stadt Pentos ist Sklaverei verboten, jedoch war sie dort früher weit verbreitet und wird inoffiziell immer noch praktiziert: **Eine Dienerin, die in Illyrio Mopatis Diensten steht, trägt ein dickes, goldenes Halsband. Damit kann es sich um eine ehemaligen Sklavin handeln, die offiziell jedoch eine Bedienstete ist. **In Illyrio Mopatis' Diensten befinden sich ebenso einige Unbefleckte, die u.a. im Hintergrund stehen, als Daenerys Khal Drogo vorgestellt wird. Diese erhalten in der dritten Staffel jedoch ein anderes Design, welches sie noch mehr an der Griechischen Antike erinnern lässt. *Als Hochzeitsgeschenk eines Verbündeten ihres verstorbenen Vaters erhält Daenerys drei versteinerte Dracheneier, die später noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen werden. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie :Hauptartikel: Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Die Brüder der Nachtwache werden von fünf bis sechs überrascht. Ser Weymar Rois kämpft gegen diese, stirbt und steht später als Wiedergänger wieder auf und tötet Will. *Im Prolog überlebt der junge Will die Begegnung mit den Anderen, um dann später als Deserteur hingerichtet zu werden. Im Buch ist dies der ältere Gared. *Der gefundene tote Hirsch existiert in den Büchern nicht. Er ist zusammen mit dem toten Schattenwolf ein klassisches "foreshadowing" für den späteren Handlungsverlauf. Der tote Schattenwolf (Eddard Stark) lässt seine Kinder zurück. Der Hirsch (Joffrey Baratheon) findet nach dem Kampf mit ihm später ebenso sein Ende. *Im Buch darf Jon Schnee in der Halle sein und betrinkt sich dort mit Stark-Soldaten. In der Serie darf er nicht in die Große Halle von Winterfell. *In der Serie muss Eddard seine Frau Catelyn überzeugen, dass er als Hand des Königs mit diesem nach Königsmund gehen will. Im Buch ist es genau umgekehrt. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des ersten Buches A Game of Thrones wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 0: Prolog *Kapitel 7: Arya I - Teile Arya flieht vor einer Nähstunde, um stattdessen mit dem Bogen zu schießen. *Kapitel 1: Bran I *Kapitel 8: Bran II - Cerseis und Jaimes Gespräch findet in Königsmund anstatt in Winterfell statt. *Kapitel 2: Catelyn I *Kapitel 8: Bran II - Brans Leidenschaft zum Klettern wird hier in einer Extra-Szene gezeigt. *Kapitel 4: Eddard I *Kapitel 3: Daenerys I *Kapitel 5: Jon I - Jon darf dem Fest in der Halle beiwohnen, entscheidet sich später die Halle zu verlassen. *Kapitel 6: Catelyn II - Es ist Catelyn, die Eddard überzeugt, dass er als Hand nach Königsmund geht um Jon Arryns Mord nachzugehen. *Kapitel 11: Daenerys II *Kapitel 8: Bran II Galerie 101 Robb Stark.jpg 101 Rickon Cateyn Ned Robb.jpg 101 Theon.jpg 101 Sansa Robb bran Arya.jpg 101 Cersei.jpg 101 Arya.jpg 101 Catelyn.jpg 101 Ned Robb.jpg 101 Schattenwolf Robb Bran .jpg 101 Bran Jon Schattenwolf.jpg 101 Jon Robb.jpg 101 Ned Jon.jpg 101 Eddard 2.jpg 101 Bran.jpg 101 Jory Cassel.jpg 101 Ser Rodrik.jpg 101 Will Kopf.jpg 101 Eddard 1.jpg 101 Robb Stark.jpg 101 Robb Stark1.jpg 101 Nachtwache.jpg 101 Bran Jon Robb.jpg 101 Robert.jpg 101 Bran Jon.jpg 101 Jaime.jpg 101 Bran 2.jpg 101 Robert Catelyn Ned.jpg 101 Robert 2.jpg 101 Drogo.jpg 101 Drogo 2.jpg 101 Illyrio.jpg 101 illirio Daenerys Viserys.jpg 101 Viserys Targaryen Profil.jpg 101 Viserys 3.jpg 101 Drogo 4.jpg 101 Viserys 2.jpg 101 Drogo Dany.jpg 101 Drogo 3.jpg 101 Drogo Dany 4.jpg 101 Drogo Dany.2.jpg 101 Dany 2.jpg 101 Drogo 5.jpg 101 Dany Drachenei.jpg 101 Dothraki 2.jpg 101 Drogo Dany.3.jpg 101 Dothraki.jpg 101 Dany Drachenei 2.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 1 - Inside Episode 1 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 1 Episode 1 - Creating Winterfell (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 1 Episode 1 - Boyhood Friends (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 1 Episode 1 - Daenerys and Viserys (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 1 Episode 1 - Permanently Winter (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise da:Vinter er Kommer en:Winter is Coming es:Se acerca el Invierno fr:L'hiver vient it:L'inverno sta arrivando pl:Nadchodzi zima (odcinek) pt-br:O Inverno está Chegando ru:Зима близко uk:Зима близько zh:TV:第一季第一集 ro:Iarna se apropie Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1